


【火影】（蛇兜）憎恶之心

by Nateshitsuindream



Series: 【火影】（蛇兜）在一个ABO世界里发生的大大小小的事情 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nateshitsuindream/pseuds/Nateshitsuindream
Summary: 同世界：也许大人才知道的事、分化、水月的树洞





	【火影】（蛇兜）憎恶之心

**Author's Note:**

> 同世界：也许大人才知道的事、分化、水月的树洞

大蛇丸失策了。

他的老师，木叶的三代目火影猿飞日斩，抱着和他同归于尽的决心封印了他的双手。

真是不可思议啊，老师。大蛇丸在撤离时不无嘲讽地思索着。

现在他的双臂已彻底失去了知觉，变成了彻头彻尾的摆设。兜架着他回到驻地，第一件事便是拉起他的袖子，查看他的手的情况。

没有用的——即使是使用忍术，也只能减缓这双手腐烂的情况。现在的他每日都要忍受自己身体所散发的类似于衰老的腐朽的气味，这对嗅觉敏感的他而言无疑是另一个难以容忍的折磨。

今日，兜又推开他的房门，为他进行例行的检查、上药和绷带缠绕。大蛇丸推测，兜内心的惊慌一点都不比他少，或许还要比他多上几分。不过，可惜的是，自从回到驻地的那日起，兜便把这份茫然无措的样子彻底掩盖了，没能让他多品味一下这种难得的样子。

那种“惊慌”有几分是因为那种始终与他有着隔阂的感情吧？就像曾经纲手身上产生的那种巨大的以至于感染了他的“惊慌”。从这点来看，个人感情着实是一种棘手的东西。不过，兜是个聪明的孩子，从未把个人感情掺杂到工作中，而这恰恰是大蛇丸最欣赏他的一点。

“您的情况一直在恶化，大蛇丸大人。”兜低着头，为他的手和手臂细致地缠绕着绷带。在灯光下，大蛇丸几乎能看清兜侧脸上那细微的汗毛，以及即将从脸颊上滑下的汗水。最后那滴汗水被兜快速用手背抿去了，变成了上面亮晶晶的一抹水渍。

大蛇丸收回盯着对方手背的目光，点点头：“我知道了。”

兜注意到了对方的注视，不知想到了什么，便将那只手不动声色地缩回了身旁。

“兜，纲手的行踪探查得怎么样了？”

青年立刻单膝跪地，深深地低着头：“已经有了几个可能的地点，请您再给我一段时间，大蛇丸大人。”

从大蛇丸的角度，他能看见对方的一头银发，还有因这种完全驯服的动作而露出的后颈——上面干净得没有任何咬痕。大蛇丸突然有些惊讶，自己竟然开始注意这种微不足道的细节。于是最后回过神来时，他只是用沙哑的嗓音又无趣地回复了一句“我知道了”。

兜缓缓抬起头，镜片反射出的冰冷的白光有一刹那遮盖了他的眼神。这样的兜微妙地和大蛇丸记忆中的另一个兜重合了——那个样子的兜，是这几年以来唯一一次向大蛇丸显露出内心真实情感的兜。那个兜，是在高潮的余韵还未结束时，却依然可以用冰冷而痛苦的眼神对他说出“我讨厌这样的您，大蛇丸大人”的人。

大蛇丸知道兜所说的“这样的自己”是什么样的——是一个与所有跟爱有关的感情产生隔阂的人，是一个无法回应对方的感情却依旧和对方维持肉体关系的残酷的人。

现在，在他面前的兜只是挂着微笑着凑到了他身边。“快点好起来吧，大蛇丸大人。”兜这样说着，捧起他的手，将自己的嘴唇覆在了他的手背上。

他本应该没有知觉的。但是随着对方身上散发出来的、已经无法被自己的信息素覆盖的木质的香味，大蛇丸竟然能够在大脑中幻想出对方的嘴唇和温度了，也许还有兜带着薄茧的手隔着绷带擦过他的手时传来的粗糙的感觉——他的手依旧没有知觉，但这些感觉直接在他的大脑中爆炸了。

“你这个月的发情期快到了吧。”

“对，大概是这几天的事了，”兜就像在和他谈论吃饭、喝水这样平常的事情一般，“所以最近这几天您的信息素都消失了不少。”见大蛇丸没有回应，兜又补了一句：“本来今天想开始打抑制剂的，但是事情太多忘记了。”

大蛇丸笑了起来，他知道兜在说谎——毕竟兜可是一个惯于把一切都安排得明明白白的偏执狂。“别打抑制剂了，”大蛇丸眯起金色的蛇曈，“如果我没记错，你的发情期就是这两天了。”

自从兜对他坦白并对他主动献身后，大蛇丸便在自己的日程安排中增加了一条——在兜的发情期和对方做爱。大蛇丸从不认为自己沉溺在了这种感官事件中，毕竟他在平日与兜的接触中从未对对方产生什么别的想法。这一点又提醒了他——他带回兜的原因，从来不是因为他有一张多么漂亮的脸（更别提兜的容貌不适合用“漂亮”来形容），或是有一具适合成为容器的身体，而是因为他的才能。不过，在那个孩子仅仅是作为他的左右手时，大蛇丸就明白自己无法完全掌控对方。现在，当兜对自己抱有混杂了爱欲与肉欲的情感时，就更加难以控制了。

中忍考试之际，他曾警告兜不要做多余的事情，否则会杀死对方，内心却阴暗地猜疑着对方会不会冒着风险也要将佐助君杀死，因为他曾听说过有女人因嫉妒心而杀掉所爱男子的爱慕对象的事情。虽然他对佐助君的情感远不及此，但他却有意在兜面前多次夸赞了佐助君的优秀与那张明艳的脸。于是，果不其然，或许是出于嫉妒，或许是在刹那之间兜看清了同时笼罩在了他和佐助君二人身上的“过于优秀”的悲哀，受到警告之时，兜的眼中确实显现了杀意。

兜刺杀佐助君失败后，曾与他有过短暂的会面，准确的说，是因为“忘记”带抑制剂而和他有了短暂的亲热。彼时，大蛇丸能清晰地体会到兜身上所笼罩的悲哀的氛围——无意也好，有意为之也罢，对方眼角流下的眼泪彻底败坏了他的兴致，也使得他的动作少有地粗暴了起来。这种例行的事情结束之时，大蛇丸望向擦拭着大腿内侧流下的精液的兜，只能说出“之前是和你开玩笑的”这样一句话。到底是不是开玩笑呢——既然兜没有给他留下难题，他也不忍让对方为难了。

不过，他确实偏爱宇智波佐助君那张明艳的脸——所以，如果兜真的杀死了对方，他可是会非常为难，非常非常为难。

这可能从某一个方面印证了他内心的衰老是无法掩饰的——他就像某些年老的、乐于收集美貌的少男少女的大名一般，开始执着于容器的外貌。现在他所使用的容器是一位女性alpha，拥有一张还算让他满意的脸。在此之前，他也曾用过一具男性beta的身体，那个男人的脸更符合他的审美——可惜，每次操兜的时候他总觉得难以满足，最后便只能舍弃了。现如今的宇智波佐助君，也早已分化成了alpha，这便让他更加期待了。

两天之后，兜像往常一样推开了他的房门。

大蛇丸在对方慢条斯理脱下衣服之时，还分神地幻想了一下——在未来，当他使用佐助君的身体操着兜时，兜的表情会如何呢？是会觉得难以接受吗？毕竟，佐助君可是一个比兜的年纪还要小的孩子啊。

大蛇丸看着兜坦然地在他面前裸露身体，并赤着脚向他走来——他确实可以断言，兜并不漂亮，因为兜既没有明艳的脸，也没有充满诱惑力的身体。但是，兜不同于自己的正常的肤色，还有情动时会从脸颊旁滑落的汗滴，在他眼中却是非常美丽的。

兜会因被控制的人生或是得不到回应的感情而在他看不到的地方向他投来憎恶的目光吗？

他不知道。

他知道的只是——他从几年以前就已经开始憎恶自己这颗开始衰老的心了。

完


End file.
